


Fallen not from grace , but the sky

by Illusion of Better (BlackCatSlytherin)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Raphael, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatSlytherin/pseuds/Illusion%20of%20Better
Summary: After 2 years Crowley aka Raphael and Aziraphale aka Owly raise the antichrist aka Adam Fell as they're son and stop the apocalypse , somebody does not agree with their fate and finds a door to punish the angel ...A fanfiction to the fanfiction of sweetNsimple ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which A Puckish Demon And A Happily Smitten Archangel Raise the Anti-Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376368) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 

> Hope you like it ,this is my first fanfic so if there is something that seems weird or wrong don't mind it and tell me.  
Btw idk how to classify this but Crowley will be very hurt (I think) so this is a warning

It has been 2 years since Adam and his "parents" have been living in the same cottage since the "I love my parents so I don't want to be the son of Satan so I'm not apocalypse". As following the 'will of Adam Fell , Heaven and Hell left their family alone .

On the other side while both angels and demons have come to terms with their relationship and action on the no apocalypse and on the war that did not happen Archangel Michael did not agree. She ,from the moment she heard what happened from Gabriel , searched for a way to punish her foolish young brother for his actions. 'To fall in love with a demon , postprestoros. How could an Archangel as him fall in love with such a lowly creature as a demon. It would be almost better if he were to fall in love with a human instead , _almost _. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea about how to make a loop hole to fit the story but I don't have any so I'm jumping a chapter

Crowley was in his regular fly session. As expected an archangel ,he had enormous wings ,and to be real they cramp a lot if their not used once in a while.   
So here we are , Crowley flying over one of the most secluded forests and far away from human civilization when "BANG" ,"SWISH" ..."huff" and he was thrown on the ground .

"Michael? What are you doing here,I thought we were to be left alone ?"getting up seemed somehow harder that usually , getting the dirt of the clothes patting it away.

"Oh , that's what he said ,that little demon ,like father like son. Don't you think so Raphael? Rebelling , always going again what's most holy and the plan."Michael smile was scary, worthy of god's fighter. Not so fitted on an angel face thru, too malicious ...

"Well he is a demon son but seeing as he is my son too I advised you to be careful talking ill of him or my husband."not wanting to insult the archangel seeing as they have a weapon ...some strange weapon. Wasn't Michael using a sword ,why would they use a spear ?

"They're demons , their not worthy of respect. All that their are good are evill, they need to be punished. And so do you for it. Demons brother, couldn't you choose an angel. Living in this sinful world ,such a waste of power Raphael. Well.." They star walking closer to him ,like a predator. It truly was scary seeing it taking its time ,like the prey had no escape. And truly Crowley had no escape. 

"Michael wha-"backing away .

"Shut up brother , haven't you learn to keep your mouth closed?"coming closer.

"Mich-" 

"It's seems not , let's teach you some manners then~"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The last thing Crowley remember was Michael face as they fell into the unconscious. He prayed that his family was gonna be alright.


End file.
